


Anger Management

by directi0n



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/directi0n/pseuds/directi0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place right after Cora rips Daniel's heart out. Regina is clearly furious and hurt at her and Cora might just have a way to subdue that negative energy. Really short one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger Management

Cora stepped into Regina’s bedchambers only to find her daughter sitting by the dresser, her sulky expression and swollen eyes visible for the older woman to see through the reflection of the mirror.

“Regina dear,” Cora said, walking toward her daughter. “You know that I did what I had to do for you.”

When Regina did not respond, Cora pursed her lips in irritancy but tried to control her anger. That foolish stable of boy of lowly status would not do much to help in achieving Regina to higher successes, killing him was the only way her daughter could come to her senses. Who knows where her darling daughter will end up if she allowed for their romance to happen. Likely a peasant trampled on, perhaps. But that was not what Cora intended to raise her daughter to be. She was already quite a master in the dark arts, there is no way she will let Regina shame her reputation.

Regina tensed when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. The young brunette knew her mother could be over protective at times, but this was certainly way too far.

“Sweetheart,” Cora’s voice floated like a forbidden melody into Regina’s ears, sending shivers down her spine. For some strange reason, her mother always had this effect on her and Regina felt her heart rate picking up.

“You are not possibly angry at Mother, are you?”

The hands lying on her lap balled into tight fists and Regina said through clenched teeth, “No, Mother.”

She knew better than to anger Cora, especially right after she had caught her and Daniel in the act of eloping.

All of a sudden, Regina was pulled from her chair by a strong force and hit harshly against the wall of her bedchambers, vines emerging from the cold stone and wrapping around her limps as she struggled. Cora approached her daughter, shaking her head.

“I thought I raised you better than this, Regina,” The older woman spoke.

“You cannot fool anyone with that kind of tone. How disappointing to know that you are angry rather than grateful that I helped get rid of that pest.”

“I am not angry at you, Mother!” Regina cried, the tightening vines already leaving red marks on her wrists and ankles. She froze then, when Cora advanced on her so quickly and close that she could feel her mother’s breath tickling her cheek.

“Let’s bring that anger away, shall we?” Cora’s voice was a mere whisper and Regina’s breath hitched as she felt her mother undoing the laces of her tunic.

“Mother, what are you doing! Get of-” Regina’s yell turned into a loud groan as Cora chose that moment to slip her hands in her undergarments and palmed roughly at her breasts.

“That’s right, my love,” Cora grinned devilishly. “Moan for your mother.”

Regina bit her lip, embarrassed and turned on at the same time as Cora moved further down. There was an ache between her thighs and Regina felt herself growing wetter by the minute. Cora cupped her sex over her pants and Regina stifled a groan. This was so wrong, she shouldn’t be wanting her mother this way, shouldn’t be needing her mother to pleasure her. Then with a flick of Cora’s wrist, her clothes vanished and Regina was naked and pulsing, a needy display for her mother’s hungry eyes to feast on.

“My, my,” Cora taunted, bringing her hand to Regina’s dripping cunt. “You’re so wet for me, Regina. How shameful.”

Groaning loudly at the pleasure that elicited, Regina arched her back, trying to get more contact and friction from her mother’s hand. Cora smiled at her daughter’s blatant display of need for her and she pushed two fingers deep into Regina but frowned when she realized her daughter was not a virgin.

“You slut,” Cora mocked, pumping faster. “Did you let that stable boy take your virginity? How dare you, you insolent liar.”

“Mother, I’m sorry I-” Once again, Regina was cut off as her pleasure plunged to greater heights when Cora pressed a thumb to her clit, rubbing incessantly.

“Oh, Mama!” Regina cannot help but give a loud moan and she tilted her head back, her eyes closing in bliss. Deep down, she knew this was all so wrong. But the sick pleasure derived from such a sinful act was so overwhelming that Regina willingly began to surrender herself. Of course, Cora would not let Regina off the hook that easy and she retracted her hand completely, relishing in the whimper of loss her daughter gave.

“Is that what you want, darling?” Cora sneered, flicking her wrist again as a dark violet cloud enveloped her. When the smoke cleared, Regina bulged her eyes as her mother stood gloriously naked in front of her, a large dildo hanging where her vagina should be.

“A man’s cock in your womanhood, is that what you prefer Regina?”

“No,” Regina whimpered but that fell on deaf ears as Cora used the tip of the dildo to tease Regina’s clit, earning another breathy moan of pleasure. Then suddenly, Cora plunged in hard and deep and Regina bucked at the sudden force.

“Oh fuck!” She screamed, thrashing her hips wildly and trying her best to take in the full size of the dildo. Cora grunted in pleasure, having magicked the dildo to pleasure herself, as she felt how tight her daughter felt around her extra package.

“That’s right, my dear,” Cora continued her frenzied thrashing, pounding her daughter hard and fast. “Scream louder, let the whole palace know who exactly is fucking you.”

Regina felt herself on the brink of coming undone as her mother never ceased the incessant pumping, Cora’s thumb rubbing fast circles on her own clit. She bit her lip and shut her eyes tight, concentrating on the pleasure that is building quickly.

“Look at me,” Cora commanded and Regina obeyed, staring back into her mother’s lust darkened gaze.

“Say it. Tell me who is fucking you now.”

“You! You, Mother!”

“And who will be the only one fucking you?”

Regina gasped as Cora withdrew the dildo all the way out before plunging back in again, screaming loudly.

“You and only you, Mama! Please… please!”

“Please, what?” Cora grinned, enjoying every moment of her daughter’s submission and begging.

“Please… Mother,” Regina panted, perspiration dripping down her forehead. “Make me come, Mama!”

Cora grinned again and surged forward to ravage her daughter’s mouth, roughly pushing her tongue against Regina’s and Regina eagerly let her mother consume her. When air drove a wedge between them, Cora reached down and flicked Regina’s clit mercilessly, finally bringing her daughter over the edge.

“Fuck, Mama! Fuck, oh! Yes!”

“What are you, Regina!” Cora yelled as she hit orgasm herself, pleasure washing over her like a tidal wave as she continued to ride out hers and Regina’s high out.

“Yours, Mama! Yours always,” Regina breathlessly panted.

Satisfied, Cora released the bonds holding Regina and the younger brunette collapsed onto her mother, spent. Cora caught Regina’s limp body in time and held her daughter to her, their naked bodies pressed flushed together bringing another tingle to her wet center. She guided them to Regina’s bed and they lay under the covers, a protective arm draped over Regina’s back.

“Are you still angry at me, my love?” Regina shook her head and buried her face further into her mother’s neck, inhaling the rosy scent and then lightly kissing and nibbling the skin there. Cora smiled and lightly stroked Regina’s hair.

“You know I love you, Regina.”

“I love you too, Mama.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as an inbox fic months ago and has been sitting in my documents forgotten ever since. Decided to change that. Hope you liked it!


End file.
